Against All Odds
by Tati Hufflepuff
Summary: Essa short tem relação com o capítulo "Sentimentos" da minha fic "A Profecia Perfida" Draco resolve decidir o que fazer em relação a Sarah. entrar em acordo com o que sente e colocar seus sentimentos em ordem. Song Fic baseada na música "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) de Phill Collins
1. Chapter 1

Entrou no dormitório masculino e se jogou na cama, queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. A pouca comida que tinha engolido no almoço ainda dançava em seu estômago, totalmente indigesta. Se revirou na cama e se acomodou melhor em seu travesseiro. Cada vez que se demorava em abrir os olhos, a cena de Sarah entrando de mãos dadas com Harry no salão vinha em sua mente.

- Merda! - Ele exclamou baixinho, não podia acreditar que a morena estava com Harry e não com ele. - Não posso acreditar que está com o testa rachada Sarah!

Fechou os olhos, pensou no dia em que conversaram, na maneira que se abriram um com o outro. Tudo parecia ser simples, apenas os dois sentados a beira do lago e sendo quem realmente eram, sem sobrenomes, sem amigos, sem máscaras. Apenas eles mesmos e seus sentimentos.

**How can I just let you walk away**

**Just let you leave without a trace**

**When I stand here taking every breath with you**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Agora ela estava lá, trocando beijos e sorrisos com o Harry Potter, seu rival desde sempre.

- Porque você sempre tira o que mais me importa Potter? - Indagou com raiva. - Você nunca se cansa? - Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Como pode roubá-la de mim? - Mais uma vez a imagem do almoço veio em sua mente, o sorrido da morena, mesmo que sendo para outro, fez com que ele sorrisse internamente, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu uma tristeza imensa dentro de si. Ela havia ido embora.

**How can you just walk away from me**

**when all I can do is watch you leave**

**Because we've shared the laughter and the pain**

**And even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Sarah havia sido a primeira pessoa a chegar perto de seu coração, de fazer com que ele quisesse ser diferente, ser alguém melhor e merecer o amor da morena. Tudo nela o atraía, da personalidade forte e decidida ao sorriso doce. Mas o que ele mais gostava era da forma que ele se sentia perto dela. Sarah trazia paz a ele e o loiro não podia mais viver sem aquele sentimento quente em seu peito.

Pensar no beijo que trocaram era reconfortante e ao mesmo tempo difícil. Não conseguia acreditar que ela não sentisse algo por ele. O beijo tinha sido intenso, os sentimentos eram perceptíveis entre os dois, será que ele havia inventado tudo aquilo em sua mente?

- Não Sarah, você sentiu tanto quanto eu! Ninguém beija alguém daquela forma sem sentir alguma coisa! - Ele afirmou balançando a cabeça para se livrar dos pensamentos derrotistas.

**So take a look at me now**

**Because there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me**

**Just the memory of your face**

Sua mente não parava, seu coração batia forte e a tristeza o envolvia. Por mais que ela sentisse algo por ele, havia algo que sempre assombraria os dois... Seu sobrenome.

Harry não era filho do homem frio que havia matado os pais dela, ele era. Draco Malfoy perdera a mulher que amava por causa de seu pai. Ela não largaria Harry pra ficar com ele, como enfrentariam a mãe dela? Ela jamais aceitaria ver a filha com um Malfoy.

- Perdi você Sarah, por mais que eu lute pra ser diferente, por mais que eu mostre a você que não sou como meu pai, sempre serei um Malfoy pra você. - Ele disse se lamentando, sentia as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos azuis tempestuosos – Perdi você pro Potter, não tenho como competir contra a sombra do meu pai.

**Take a look at me now**

**Because there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me**

**Is against all odds and that's what I've got to face**

Estava desistindo, desistindo da única coisa boa que aconteceu a ele nos últimos tempos. Como poderia ser tão fraco?

- Não posso desistir de você Sarah. - Draco disse decidido – Você precisa enxergar que eu sou a pessoa certa pra você, que apenas eu poderei fazer você plenamente feliz! - Gritou deixando as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, não conseguia mais segurá-las, nem queria.

**I wish I could just make you turn around**

**Turn around and see me cry**

**There's so much I need to say to you**

**So many reasons why**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Se levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, jogou água em seu rosto e observou seu reflexo. Tratou de tirar aquela imagem derrotista de seus olhos. Se as chances não estavam a favor dele, ele mudaria a sorte e ficaria com ela. Não negaria mais que estava apaixonado por ela, não negaria que estava mudado e que o motivo de tudo aquilo era a morena que havia tirado todo o seu juízo. Ele não era mais o Draco Malfoy de sempre, ele era alguém diferente, que não mediria esforços para tê-la em seus braços outra vez.

- Você vai mudar de ideia Sarah. E no fim das contas, vai ficar comigo e não com ele! - Ele exclamou ainda olhando para o espelho, dessa vez sorria e aparentava confiança

**So take a look at me now**

**Because there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me**

**Just the memory of your face**

**Take a look at me now**

**Because there's just an empty space**

**But to wait for you**

**Well that's all I can do and that's what I've got to face**

Voltou para a cama, mais tranquilo e mais leve, por fim adormeceu. Sabia que seus sonhos o levariam até ela, e que quando acordasse saberia o que fazer. Lutaria por ela, não conseguiria desistir nem mesmo se quisesse. Sarah escolheria ficar com ele mesmo que as probabilidades fossem a favor de Harry. Ela escolheria ele, Draco Malfoy. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que fez com que ela tremesse na hora do beijo dos dois, o mesmo Draco Malfoy que só ela foi capaz de conhecer.

**Take a good look at me now**

**Because I'll still be standing here**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**That's the chance I've got to take**

* * *

Acordou depois de algumas horas. Estava se sentindo mais confiante, mais leve. O sonho que tivera o deixou mais feliz, Sarah conseguia invadir sua mente de uma maneira tão natural que chegava a ser incompreensível. Não sairia perdendo, teria sua morena de volta. A beijaria quantas vezes quisesse, e não precisaria sonhar pra isso, ele lutaria e venceria a guerra. Sarah seria dele, e não de Harry.

**Take a good look at me now**

**Take a good look at me now**

Levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Tomou um banho demorado e se arrumou para o jantar. Começaria a pensar em uma forma de conquistar sua morena quando voltasse para o quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Resolvi colocar esse capítulo pra exemplificar o sonho que Draco teve no capítulo anterior. Não colocarei em itálico pois todos já sabem que é o sonho dele. **_  
_**Espero que gostem!**_  
_**;*****_

* * *

O coração batia forte, sua boca estava seca e suas mãos suavam. Ela o deixava nervoso mesmo a uma longa distância. Aprender sobre Amortentia também não ajudava, o cheiro de terra molhada e bolo de chocolate ficavam totalmente em segundo plano. O cheiro do perfume de baunilha dela o deixava daquele jeito, não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse ela.

Fazia um grande esforço para se concentrar na aula e quando finalmente se desligava daquele cheiro inebriante, ela virou em sua direção e sorriu, um sorriso largo e sincero daqueles que só ela poderia dar. Aquele sorriso significava alguma coisa, ele podia sentir pela maneira que ela o olhava enquanto sorria. Seus olhos emanavam um brilho incrível e tinham um ar ainda mais enigmático do que o normal. Poderia olhar para ela o dia inteiro e não conseguiria decifrar os mistérios daqueles olhos cor de mel que tanto o atraiam. Ele respirou fundo buscando encher pulmão de ar e voltar seu foco para a aula que já devia estar acabando.

Com o fim da aula Draco seguiu para o corredor, era a última aula do dia e ele seguia para os jardins, queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos, quem sabe finalmente decifrar a morena que tanto perseguia seus pensamentos.

- Maldita amortentia, confundiu meus sentidos! - Disse de maneira lógica, a loucura era tanta que o cheiro dela não saia de sua mente.

- Falando sozinho Draco? - Perguntou uma voz a suas costas. O loiro se virou e se surpreendeu ao ver Sarah ao seu encalço.

- Apenas divagando. - O loiro respondeu simplesmente – Não deveria estar com seu namorado? - Ele perguntou cuspindo as palavras, imaginar Sarah com Harry o deixava com náuseas.

- Você não soube o que aconteceu? - A morena perguntou misteriosa, ao ver que o sonserino negou com a cabeça ela continuou sua frase – Eu não estou mais com Harry. - Ela concluiu fazendo Draco parar no meio do corredor.

- Como assim não está mais com ele? - Ele perguntou descrente – Estavam numa boa e agora não estão mais juntos? Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? - Ele indagou incrédulo.

- Espero que acredite porque é a verdade. - Ela disse de forma simples - Percebi que Harry não era a pessoa certa pra mim. - Sarah concluiu ainda mais simplória.

- Pra início de conversa, você não deveria nem ter pensado que ele era o certo. - Draco falou de forma sarcástica, havia voltado a andar e Sarah o seguia rapidamente, os livros em mãos. - Finalmente percebeu que me queria? - Ele perguntou abruptamente fazendo com que a morena parasse no meio do corredor.

- Não estou entendendo... - Ela disse de forma aérea.

- Não está entendendo, ou está fingindo que não entende? - Ele disse de maneira contida. Ao ver que a garota a sua frente não respondia, ele resolveu que era a hora de tomar uma atitude. - Pois eu vou fazer você entender! - Disse enquanto pegava Sarah pelo braço e atravessava o corredor com rapidez. Alcançaram um corredor vazio, ele fechou os olhos por uns segundos e depois abriu a maçaneta da porta que aparecia a sua frente.

A Sala Precisa havia tomado a forma de um belo quarto, os lençóis eram de um belo verde esmeralda e os travesseiros eram do mais brilhante prateado. Cores da sonserina, extremamente sedutor no pensamento do loiro.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? - Sarah perguntou irritada enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Não podia acreditar que Draco havia pensado em um quarto daqueles, o que ele achava que ia acontecer ali?

- Estou fazendo você entender o que já devia ter entendido a tempos Sarah... – Ele disse se aproximando e falando cada vez mais baixo. O tom cada vez mais rouco e sexy, ele podia sentir que a garota tremia quando ele tocou sua nuca - Que você é minha, e de mais ninguém!

Juntou seus lábios nos dela, Mérlin como era bom beijá-la outra vez. Sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez, respirar seu perfume de perto e poder tocá-la. Só ele fazia isso com ela, Harry jamais seria capaz de fazê-la tremer com apenas um beijo, fazê-la se entregar totalmente com apenas um toque.

Ela passou uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros de Draco e puxava os fios com força, sua outra mão estava na nuca do sonserino tentando diminuir ainda mais a distância entre os dois. Draco apertava a cintura dela com desejo e variava os beijos entre o pescoço dela e seus lábios. O ar se fez necessário e quando se separaram e abriram os olhos, Sarah quebrou o silêncio.

- Como chegamos até aqui? - Indagou ao perceber que estavam deitados na cama e que os lençóis verdes, antes intactos, já se encontravam bagunçados na cama de casal.

- Não sei explicar, mas não pretendo deixar você sair. - Draco disse de maneira possessiva enquanto beijava o pescoço de Sarah e depositava nele leves mordidas. A menina suspirava e gemia baixinho.

- Não pretendo sair daqui mesmo! - Ela disse de forma convicta enquanto trocava de posição e deixando Draco preso em suas pernas – Vamos ver se os sonserinos são tudo isso que dizem por ai. - Ela disse sussurrando no ouvido do loiro de forma sensual, era mais do que ele poderia aguentar.

- Não me tente Sarah, se começar não paro mais! - Falou Draco com os olhos desejosos.

- O gesto seguinte de Sarah deixou Draco surpreso. A morena abria os botões do uniforme do sonserino até que seu abdômen estivesse totalmente exposto. A camisa foi jogada no chão enquanto ela depositava beijos pelo peito de Draco que segurava a respiração tentando conter o desejo. Quando Sarah começou a descer os beijos Draco viu que não poderia mais se controlar, tacou a morena na cama, e sem a menos cerimônia abriu a camisa da morena sem a menos preocupação com os botões. A lingerie preta que ela usava deixava seus seios maiores e firmes, sem conseguir se conter, o loiro voltou a beijar o pescoço da garota enquanto suas mãos vagavam até o fecho do sutiã. Abriu o fecho com uma das mãos e após tirar a peça desceu seus beijos até o colo da morena. Não conseguia mais parar, não conseguia mais se controlar nem disfarçar seu desejo. Ouvir Sarah suspirar seu nome fazia com que ele beijasse, mordesse e chupasse ainda mais os seios da garota que agora se contorcia desejosa.

- Eu avisei que não pararia! - Ele disse com a voz rouca entre um beijo e outro.

- Não pare Draco, por favor... - Ela pediu entre um suspiro e um gemido rouco – Quero você, sempre quis! - Ela disse com convicção.

Draco tremeu ao ouvir as palavras da morena. Ela o queria tanto quanto ele queria estar com ela, Sarah pertencia a ele, estava se entregando a ele, e ele faria o mesmo. Daria a ela o verdadeiro prazer sonserino, e ela não iria querer um grifinório ou qualquer outro nunca mais. Amaria a morena como nunca havia amado alguém antes e levaria ela ao seu limite.

Descia os beijos pela barriga da grifinória até chegar na saia do uniforme. Assim como a blusa da garota, a saia foi parar no chão em segundos, seguida pela calça do loiro. A visão que ele teve não poderia ser melhor, Sarah estava deitada na cama, com a respiração acelerada e com o rosto corado. Draco cobriu a morena com seu corpo e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você será minha, e depois de ser minha, não desejará ser de nenhum outro. - Falou convicto e sedutor, sabia que Sarah podia sentir seu desejo e ele podia sentir o mesmo vindo do corpo dela.

- Sua e de mais ninguém. - Sarah disse simplesmente.

Draco voltou a descer os beijos até chegar nas coxas da morena. Com uma das mãos apertava um de seus seios, com a outra abria as pernas da menina. Beijou sua virilha e a menina segurou a respiração.

Draco estava tão nervoso quanto como em sua primeira vez, não havia sido há muito tempo atrás, mas ele podia ver que a situação que estava agora era totalmente diferente. Estar com alguém que amava significava muito mais e ele se sentia suar e o coração acelerar. Esta seria sua verdadeira primeira vez, e seria perfeita para os dois.

Tirou devagar a calcinha preta que Sarah usava e voltou a beijar a virilha da menina outra vez. Depositou beijos rápidos no clitóris da menina que gemia e chamava seu nome. Draco aprofundou seus beijos e os alternava com lambidas. Algumas vezes olhava para Sarah, ela se contorcia na cama e agarrava nos lençóis enquanto chamava pelo nome dele cada vez mais alto. Ele sentia a tempura do corpo dela se elevar e sabia que não demoraria muito para que ela chegasse ao limite. Continuou a beijar aquela parte da garota com vontade até que ela não aguentou e chamou seu nome mais uma vez. Dessa vez, o loiro reparou que ela tremia e ofegava, não parou de beijar a menina até que seus fios loiros foram puxados para longe dali.

- Preciso de você Draco. - Ela disse de forma sincera. O rosto ainda mais corado e a respiração ainda mais ofegante. Ele também precisava dela, não podia negar aquele pedido mútuo.

- Depositou um beijo nos lábios de Sarah e se ajeitou entre as pernas da morena. Se forçou pra dentro dela que fechou os olhos com força. Ele sabia que teria que ir com calma, e era isso que faria. Queria aproveitar ao máximo estar dentro dela. Ser o primeiro e último a ficar com ela daquela forma. Continuou se movendo devagar até que Sarah pareceu relaxar e apertar seu corpo contra o dela.

- Mais rápido Draco, mais rápido! - Ela disse em seu ouvido. Era o necessário para que ele perdesse o pouco controle que mantinha.

- Começou a se mover mais rápido e a morena acompanhava seus movimentos. Não conseguia parar, era viciante estar com ela e era mais uma vez tudo muito intenso. Se movia enquanto beijava os lábios e pescoço da garota que apertava seus cabelos e arranhava suas costas. Sarah chamava seu nome e ele se movia com ainda mais vontade e velocidade. Não aguentaria muito mais tempo naquela situação, chegaria ao seu limite. Aumentou ainda mais a velocidade transformando aquele ato, no início tão calmo, em algo que beirava o selvagem.

- Draco... - Ela gemia fora de controle.

- Não vou aguentar mais Sarah! - Ele exclamou sabendo que havia chegado ao limite. Tomou os lábios da menina enquanto se derramava dentro dela. Ela apertava ainda mais o seu cabelo e correspondia ao beijo com mais e mais intensidade.

Draco sentiu o corpo pesar e tombou para o lado da morena. Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer, se sentia feliz e pleno como nunca havia se sentido antes. Sentiu o coração esquentar quando Sarah depositou um beijo doce em seus lábios e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

- Obrigada por me mostra que você é o único pra mim. - Sarah disse finalmente.

- Obrigada deixar que eu mostrasse isso a você. - Draco disse sorrindo e beijando os cabelos castanhos da garota.

* * *

Não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho. O banho frio não o ajudou em nada, pelo contrário, só o atiçou ainda mais. Queria sentir aquela sensação de verdade, queria fazer Sarah suspirar daquele jeito e chamar pelo seu nome. E ele teria, Sarah seria dele e de mais ninguém.


End file.
